


Lullaby

by StalineBC



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalineBC/pseuds/StalineBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluffliness. Sorta spoilery, but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

They had trekked from one side of the Storm Coast to the other, and then back again. The only reason they even came here was because of a damn door that even Varric couldn’t figure out how to open. It was infuriating. To be so close to the Red Templar Stronghold, and unable to do a damned thing about it because of a door. A fucking door.  
“I guess we’re going to have to wait for them to leave it unlocked.” he quipped.  
After that immeasurable disappointment, they went back to the Hessarian camp, muddy, soaked, frustrated and exhausted, for the night. It was crowded and warmly damp inside the main cabin, smelling of stale people and stew of some indiscernable animal. And dogs. Wet dogs.  
‘Creators, I can’t forget the wet, stinking dogs.’ she thought ruefully.  
After a questionable meal, Cassandra and Varric set up their bed rolls in the corner, but opposite of eachother, and promptly fell asleep. Ellana listened to their steady breathing for a while, before deciding she needed air, and needed it now.  
She wandered to the far end of the compound, listening to the sounds of man and beast settling in for the night. It brought small comfort to her, reminding her of the Aravels. But it wasn’t what she needed right now.  
Ellana started walking towards the Waking Sea, then thought better of it. There were still Darkspawn about, and without Blackwall here she didn’t want to risk running into them. She turned towards the logging stand, just behind the camp. The trees made a low woosh in the wind, and she decided this was where she wanted to be. She laid on the ground, staring at the stars. The damp, cool grass was a relief on her aching back.  
She studied the sky above her, engrossed in the white gold stars dotted across the velvet black background. She spent many a night like this back home, marveling in the Creator’s work. The Elder would sometimes be with her, and Ellana would lay with her head in her lap, while the Elder would braid her hair and sing for her.  
In a fit of nostalgia, she began to hum. A lullaby her mother would sing if she had a nightmare, and later, after her parents deaths, the Keeper or Elder. Tears welled in her eyes, unbidden, and she cried silently into the night, still humming all the while.  
“Are you all right, lethallan?”  
Ellana smiled despite her initial alarm.  
“Fine,” she said between wiping hands, “just a bit… homesick I suppose…”  
Solas emerged from the trees, smiling sadly, “As was I.” He sat next to her on the grass. “That is a lovely lullaby. It’s been a very long time since I’ve heard it.”  
“You know it?” She rolled to her side to see him better.  
“Of course, the words have changed a bit, but our People have been singing it for more generations than I can count. I am glad to hear it is still in use.”  
“My mother… she would sing it and tell me to pass it on to my children, and their children, to make sure it is never forgotten. Looks like that won’t be happening any time soon.”  
“Why not?”  
“I am the leader of this Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste. I barely have time to bathe properly, let alone procreate.” she laughed lamely.  
“This war will not always be. An Inquisition will not always be needed.” He stopped suddenly, as if thinking his next words unwise, but said them anyway, “You will have beautiful children some day, lethallan.” His voice was so soft, so sad that her heart ached for him.  
Silence wafted between them. He reached a hand out slowly, unsure, and wiped away tears she didn’t realize were falling again.  
He pulled her up and gathered her into his arms, holding so tightly, like he was willing them into one. Comfort and warmth came over her, and she kissed him. The first since the balcony.  
He hesitated, but only for a heartbeat, kissing her so throughly it left her shaken and dizzy.  
Ellana reached into his vest and tugged on his shirt, seeking the heat of his skin underneath, but he stopped her.  
“Not here, ma vhenan.”  
“What? Why? _When_?” She asked, nearly begging, and he chuckled softly, bringing her hands to his lips.  
“Soon.” He replied nonchalantly, and pulled her into another kiss.  
She smiled against his mouth, despite herself.  
“You are horrible!” She laughed against him when the kiss ended. He just smiled back.  
“We should go back to the camp, lest they think we’ve run of together.” He said lightly, standing and offering a hand.  
They walked back slowly, drunkenly leaning into each other, pointing out constellations and stealing kisses when the other was looking up.


End file.
